This invention relates to a wheel chair which includes a track device, a cushion device and an angle regulation mechanism to permit the wheel chair to cross over ditches or other impediments as well as negotiate stairs.
Conventional wheel chairs have the following defects: (1) conventional wheel chairs cannot negotiate stairs and the user has to rely on others to lift the wheel chair over the stairs, which is inconvenient and, (2) conventional wheel chairs cannot negotiate ditches, whereby the user must make a detour which is inconvenient and is a waste of time.